terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruler of the Minds
About Ruler of the minds is a War Mode Boss summoned using the Controlled Mind at night at the Dungeon or wait for the status message "Your mind goes truly numb..." which indicates you to go to the Dungeon. if not at dungeon when he appears, you will get teleported to the Outside Part of the Dungeon instead. the boss has 2 phases Stats * 50,000 HP (normal mode phase 1) * 25,000 HP (normal mode phase 2) * 260 Defense (normal mode phase 2) * 200 Defense (normal mode phase 1) * 100,500 HP (expert mode phase 1) * 50,500 HP (expert mode phase 2) * 300 Defense (expert mode phase 1) * 360 Defense (expert mode phase 2) * 150 Damage (normal mode Mind bubble attack) * 250 Damage (expert mode Mind bubble attack) * 200 Damage (normal mode Eye lazer attack) * 300 Damage (expert mode Eye Lazer attack) * 60 Damage (normal mode Magical Ice) * 190 Damage (expert mode magical Ice) * 100 Damage (The Eye of the Mind Lazer normal mode) * 145 Damage (The Eye of the Mind Lazer expert mode) AI Type Ruler of the minds AI normal mode: Ruler of the minds Normal mode AI Ruler of the minds Ai expert mode: Ruler of the minds Expert mode AI The Fight The Fight will start at the Dungeon, he will appear from the air above the player, hovering around the player, he will summon some Mind Servants, he will shoot some Magical Ice at you too. every now and then he will open his forehead eye and shoot some Eye Lazers at you with the eye, and then close it back in. if destroyed, the message in chat will appear saying "The eye of the mind was killed..." (it is possible to end the boss killing the eye at the end of the boss too if you "killed" the boss but not the eye yet and you than need to kill the eye at that end point). and will shoot some Mind Bubbles too. thats all in phase 1, in phase 2. you will get teleported to the underworld with the boss and you can't get out of the underworld intill you kill the boss. he will hover over you in the air still and move faster. he will also sometimes ram into you now. and the eye that you might have killed in the 1st phase of the boss now returns. and in the chat it says "The eye has returned!". it can shoot lazers like when it was on the boss's forehead but it's laser is weaker. it is impossible to destroy the eye now. but if you haven't destroyed the eye you can do it now and it will just come out or at the end of the boss fight to finish it off if you "killed" the boss but not the eye yet, on with the fight, the boss will shoot ALOT of Mind bubbles, 30-50 Mind bubbles in chunks, the boss can shoot Magical Ice still in phase 2. he still summons Mind Servants in phase 2 as well, when the boss dies, it says the message in chat "Minds go normal....". and you are now free to leave the underworld. Drops Treasure Bag (100% In Expert Mode Only) 50-100 Souls of Night (50%) 20 Gold Bars 40 Platinum Bars 55 Platinum Coin 18 Gold Coins 20 Silver 50 Copper 35 Platinum Bars 50 Iron Bars 30 Hellstone Bars Credits Credits to my Real Life friend Chris for helping me with this boss idea. thank you Chris! :) i made this page at his house. Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Monsters